Expanding efforts are constantly made to find improved compositions which have beneficial skin treatment properties for treating a wide variety of possible skin disorders. Extracts of herbal and other natural plant ingredients such as clove oil, cumin oil and olibanum have been used in various skin care preparations. The beneficial effects of plant extracts are well recognized and new combinations providing improved skin treatment preparations are constantly being discovered.